


Monster (Exo One shots)

by DarkInMe



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Abuse, Dark, Dark exo members, Drabbles, F/M, I'll add more - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mafia AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, Smut, Sweetheart Xiumin, Trauma, mafia, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: These are one shots consisting of the same girl who gets caught up in EXO's mafia business and is kept by them as a sex slave against her will. Each chapter is her encounter with each member but I have written only 3 so far. There is no background information, but I might provide it if it's necessary.Also this is just a fanfiction, I know these guys are the sweetest and won't ever do something like this. So exo-ls pleased don't kill me.





	1. Suho

The last thing you remembered was trying to fight off Suho's prying hands from your body before he forced you to drink some wine that would calm you down. Afraid of defying the mafia lord, you had sipped the drink nervously.

After that everything was just a blank slate. You had no idea what happened next.

But somehow you woke up naked, on a big comfy bed, sleeping on your side with big hands wrapped around your body, a muscled chest firmly against your back and a chin resting on your head. The grip was tight on you.

As your fuzzy, aching head began searching for clarity, the soreness between your legs came to your notice. It was sticky down there.

Horror surged through your body at the realisation of what had happened to you and by whom.

You had been raped by Suho.

You squirmed and wriggled violently to get away from Suho as if he were a disease that you needed to rid yourself from. Suho woke up lazily to find you shivering and quaking on the floor while trying to cover yourself with the sheets.

"You are up, my dear? So soon?" he asked with a warm smile as he pushed himself up from the bed, displaying his naked glory to you.

You averted your eyes from his obscene figure.

"Oh don't worry, this might be the first time you are seeing him but your body must be very familiar with him by now. He enjoyed being inside you last night," he said, cockily, as he got off the bed.

Suho poured himself a drink and draped himself in a robe which he didn't care to tie up in the front.

You began sobbing with your knees hugging your chest.

How could this have happened?

"Why are you crying, little girl? It shouldn't be hurting anymore," Suho said as he walked slowly towards you, making you shrink back in a corner.

"Y-you drugged me. Y-you r-ra...me," you cried.

"Aww, honey," he said as he squatted down next to you.

He placed a gentle hand on your knee and rubbed it with an intention of nothing more than soothing you.

You slapped his hand away angrily.

"Don't touch me!" you screamed at him.

Suho laughed.

"I think I have already done so much more than touch you, darling. Yet, I understand your emotions. You see, I drugged you because I had a tiring day yesterday and I wasn't in the mood of putting up with your fight. That's why I put you to sleep. It helped both of us really. You didn't get to feel the pain of your virginity being taken and I got easy access to satisfy myself as much as I wanted," Suho said, happily.

You cried harder.

Suho pulled you up against his arms and brought his face closer to yours. Your struggles were no match for his strength.

"Come now, love. You knew that this would happen one way or another. You should thank me for not hurting you worse than I could have," he whispered in your ear, making you tremble.

You pushed at his chest.

"You are a monster," you hissed at him.

Suho's grip tightened on your arms. He examined your face at a glance. Then he looked into your eyes.

"You can call me that, but you'll never get away from me," he said before he forced his warm, plump lips on yours, sealing your doom with the kiss forever.


	2. Chanyeol

"Please, sir. Please, I don't want to," you said in a feeble, choked up voice.

It didn't matter though because Chanyeol had already locked the door. Not that you would have escaped if it was unlocked. There were several guards and other members of the EXO mafia outside that would take you down the moment you step around on free feet.

Chanyeol turned around with soft yet somehow dark and lust filled eyed.

"Hush... sweetheart. I won't hurt you if you don't give me a hard time. Okay?" he said gently.

A hand of his caressed your right cheek. It did not give you any comfort. You were scared to look him in the eyes.

"Please, I cannot," you sobbed more intensely.

"(Y/n)," he said in a deeper voice as he held your chin and forced you to look at him.

It was all to instill fear in you.

"Do what I tell you to and I will not hurt you," Chanyeol said.

One of his hands fumbled with the buckle of his belt. Your heart sank lower and lower as you heard him pulling the leather off the loops of his trousers and then unzipping them.

His manhood was level with your eyes and the only thing that kept you unmoved in front of it was Chanyeol's hand that held you to your spot on the bed by your shoulder.

"Now be a good girl and suck me," he said as brushed the tip of his fat cock on your quivering lips.

You hated it, all of it.Yet, you could not stop him from plunging his length deep inside your throat. He didn't care if you drooled or choked. He was too lost in pleasure.

All you could do was cry and take it. After all, it was merely the start of the whole night.


	3. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is my bias. He is my love.

"Tell me every detail about what they did to you. Both of them," Kai whispered in your ear as his left hand brushed against your inner thigh and his right hand groped your breast.

You whimpered beneath him. Your hands and legs ached from the stretch and the tight bounds of the ropes with which Kai had securely tied you to his bed. Your legs were obscenely open, giving Kai all the access he needed. You didn't want to be here, you tried so hard to fight her third tormentor but alas he was the stronger one and bending you to his will did nothing but turn him on more.

"Tell me," he repeated, his hot breath smoothing over your skin.

There were multiple images in your mind. The ones of the near future and the ones of the horrible past that Kai was forcing you to relive. You didn't know why. Couldn't he just be done with his ordeal and leave you alone?

"I-I don't want to talk about it," you squeaked.

Kai immediately brought his hand from you breast to your neck, choking you slightly.

"Did I give you an option?" he growled near you face, sending bolts of fear down your spine and more tears down your eyes.

You shook her head. Your hands twitched in their bounds, begging to break free and stop him from choking you.

"Then you will tell me what Suho hyung and Chanyeol hyung did to you. Everything," he said.

You pressed your lips together, preparing to say something. Kai left your neck and rubbed yourr side with it,gently, to urge you to speak. He looked at you intently, just waiting to hear about your horrors.

"S-Suho o-ppa, drugged me. So I don't remember anything," you said.

"Mmmmh. How did he drug you?" he asked you.

"Umm...uh..he put it in my drink and uh forced me to drink it."

Kai smiled happily. He straightened up and placed both of his hands at your hips.

"And when did you wake up?" he asked you, rubbing his hands up your sides.

You sobbed before saying, "I- uh in the morning. After uh it was d-done," you said in a pained voice.

Kai bent down a little over your stomach and rubbed circles on it with his finger.

"How did you wake up? Where? What was the situation that gave it away?" Kai asked, eagerly.

You closed yourr eyes, remembering all the hurt that you felt when you woke up near Suho. Your mind was messing up more thinking about it.

"I-I woke up, n-naked, n-near him. In his bed," she whimpered.

"In what position?"

You sobbed louder. Why must he make you go through all that again? Isn't what he was going to do to you now tormenting enough?You felt sick in your stomach.

Kai's right hand squeezed your thigh painfully.

"Speak," he said through gritted teeth.

"H-he was spooning m-me when I woke up, t-that's how," you squeaked.

"And what did you feel...between your legs?"

You cried. It was all so horrible. You felt like puking.

"It hurt," you told him.

"What did you do after that?" he asked as his hands trailed up towards your womanhood.

"I-I got out of the bed," you said.

"And what about hyung?" Kai asked.

"H-he woke up and told me that he drugged me so so that he- he doesn't have to put up with my fights," you said.

"Could have just tied you like I did," Kai commented with a smirk.

"Please, continue," he added.

"He said that at least it didn't hurt me."

Kai laughed. His arousal was peaking and needed more. So he started unbuttoning his dark purple shirt. You rolled your eyes away from him.

"What then?"

"I called him a monster...and he- he kissed me and- ," you said.

"Ah, poor poor girl," Kai said as he stood up and took off his shirt completely.

"Please, oppa, don't hurt me," you begged.

"Oh, no no. Don't start crying the story telling is not over," he said as he climbed on top of your legs.

"Nothing happened! He let me go after that!" You screamed.

"So tell me about Chanyeol hyung," he said as he rubbed between your folds with two of his fingers.

Your whole body shuddered and the urge to close your legs was high but not fulfilled.

"I don't want to please."

The memory of Chanyeol was more horrible because you were not drugged. You had to go through all of it, feel all the pain when he entered you, pinned you down and fucked you ruthlessly. It was your first live experience.

"Oh girl, do you want me to fucking hit you? Huh? Because I will," he growled at you.

"N-no," you whimpered.

"Then tell me about Chanyeol hyung!" he said, sternly.

You mewled, pathetically.

"He umm...he said that if I did what he wanted..he wouldn't hurt me," you said.

"And did he honour his promise?" Kai asked as his other hand began massaging his hardness through his trousers.

"Y-yes, for the most part, except when I did something he didn't like and he slapped me," you said, recalling the stinging burn on your cheek.

"Oh, we'll get to that," he said with a devilish smirk, "But first tell me everything."

Another loud sob.

"He- he asked me to suck his cock and I- I had to because I didn't have any choice," you cried.

You remembered the disgusting feeling of his cock in your mouth that made your jaw sore.

"I know, baby. And were you good at it?" he asked.

"I don't know," you said, hoping you were not.

"Did he come? Did you swallow it?" he asked.

"Y-yes," you said as her face went red with shame.

"Nice. What did he do next?" he asked before he bent down near your neck and began sucking the skin the there.

"Um- he asked me to take my clothes off...and I-I refused....I didn't want to. So he- he gave me a chance and then, then he got angry so he- he hurt me. So I had to."

A content hum vibrated from his throat into your skin.

"Then?"

You swallowed the painful knot forming in your throat.

"Then he, he put me down on the bed and ah took off his clothes and then umm he uh he uh he had..he did-"

"He fucked you?" he asked as he sat up straight.

There was pure delight on his handsome face.

You nodded reluctantly.

"Was he hard? Did it hurt?" he asked, teasingly.

You nodded again.

This was worst than you thought it would be. You wanted to scream profanities at him, but by you knew it would just make your situation worse.

Kai smiled contently before kissing you deeply.

"I am gonna take you harder, baby," he promised as he undid his pants while still kissing you.

You just cried, not seeing the point in begging from a man like this. He was even more evil than the previous two.

And as soon as he was out of his pants, he was rubbing the head of his along the length of your slit before pushing in with a jerk, eliciting a powerful scream from you.

He grabbed your hips and fucked you hard. The more you cried and screamed the closer he came to bliss. He was hitting you cervix, going as deep as could to make you whimper. Your already sore walls burned from the unwanted friction.

"Oh you are going to be ruined, baby," he groaned.

His groans and grunts made you sick. His pleasure filled expression made you sick.

But little could you do to stop him from using your body as he wished.


	4. Xiumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non smut chapter because Xiumin is the sweetest.

After three repeated nights of assualt at the hands of the three members of the EXO mafia, you were finally given a day of rest. The eldest member, Kim Minseok aka Xiumin, showed you to a small room that had one bed at the corner, a lamp, a night stand and a small bathroom with it.

You were skeptical of him to start with. Why wouldn't you be? Why would he of all have a different intent? But he suprisingly felt nicer.

His presence gave a warm feeling unlike the others. Perhaps, it was due to that cute smile on his beautiful face.

He gave you a change of clothes along with soap and shampoo to bathe yourself with. He didn't even ask to see you strip or bathe. You were surprised. Was he real?

Yet, your guard was not down the whole time. You feared that he would do something wrong at any moment, but he didn't. Instead, he waited patiently for you to bathe and dress yourself.

Outside, in the room, he was waiting with a box of medical supplies in his hands. In the air you could smell the scent of hot food and your stomach immediately rumbled with hunger. You realized suddenly that you hadn't eaten in three days.

Your mouth watered and your pupils dilated as your eyes searched for the food in the room. Xiumin chuckled at your response.

"You'll get to eat, but first we should check your wounds," Xiumin said.

His eyes were so bright. Yet, you looked at him nervously. You knew that the word 'no' had little meaning to these guys so you just nodded.

"Come now, sit," he said as he pointed at the bed.

You walked slowly towards it with your head down. You spotted a bowl of ramyun placed on the night stand. Controlling your urge to hog it down, you sat down on the bed obediently. Xiumin sat in front of you. You turned your head away from him, but Xiumin held your chin and tilted your head upwards to look at all the hickeys and bite marks on your neck and collar bones. Then he opened the medical aid box and took out a small tube.

"Here, apply this on them and on any other cuts you may have, it'll feel better," he said as he handed it to you.

You took the tube reluctantly and clutched it to your lap.

"Any other difficulties you have? Any pain?"

You shifted uneasily, remembering the pain between your thighs. But you didn't want to say it. However, he already knew. Xiumin placed his hand gently on your thigh.

"Can I take a look?" He asked.

Your body contracted with fear, your arms wrapped around yourself, and a worried expression formed on your face. Xiumin saw the wetness in your eyes and retracted his hand to himself immediately.

"It's okay. I- I'll send someone else," he said in a reassuring tone.

You couldn't believe it. This all felt like a sham to you. There was no need for him to be nice like that.

Xiumin stretched forward to take the bowl of ramyun in his hands and passed it to you.

"Here, you can eat now," he told you.

You gazed hungrily at the contents of the bowl. Your whole body screamed for you to eat it, but somewhere in the back of your mind a doubt formed.

"Is it drugged? If it is, I don't want to eat it," you said.

"Huh?"

You glanced at him and then backed away a little.

"It's not drugged. It's not I swear," he said and pushed the bowl towards you.

You still looked at it skeptically. Xiumin sighed.

"Here, I'll eat it," Xiumin said before he used the chop sticks to eat some of the ramyun, the delicious ramyun.

You watched as he chewed and swallowed the food without any hesitation. He was saying the truth after all. But even then you didn't feel right.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" You couldn't control asking that.

Xiumin looked at you with sorry eyes. Then he sighed.

"I m not like the others. I won't hurt you so don't worry," he said.

"But, why?"

Xiumin sighed.

"If you don't trust me then I'll just go and you can starve for another day," he said a bit coldly.

You felt bad a little. He was being nice up until this point and your behavior wasn't helping.

"I-I'm sorry," you said as you looked down.

Xiumin took a glance at you and felt pity in his heart. He was not in support of you being treated like this, but the majority had no problem. So he had chosen to at least do this much to ease your pain here. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on your head and petted you.

"It's okay. You should eat now," he told you.

You convinced yourself to be a little trusting now and accept whatever comfort that you could find from whoever. Survival was more important.

It took you no time to start shoving your face with the ramyun. You didn't even care if you made a mess. Xiumin laughed as he looked at you.

"Slowly now. You'll get indigestion," he said.

But you didn't listen. You were busy fulfilling your three day long hunger. For the first time after these three days you felt like a human and not a rag doll. Xiumin also did not feel like a monster to you.

You were grateful to him. But still, you weren't sure of what he wanted.

Contrary to your expectations, Xiumin had began leaving the moment you were done eating.

"You sleep well," he told you before he picked up the bowl and the box and got up to head towards the door.

The warm feeling left as Xiumin went farther away. You reached out for him with one hand.

"Wait!" You called.

Xiumin turned his head to you, ready to listen to what you had to say.

"When can I go home?" You asked even though Suho had made it clear that it will never happen.

But somehow you felt that this guy might let you go. However, Xiumin's face said otherwise. His expression turned sour. He couldn't meet your gaze anymore.

You waited eagerly for him to say something.

"Please!" Your eyes welled with tears again.

"I'm sorry," Xiumin whispered before he left the room without giving you another chance to say anything.

You were left alone to deal with the ache in your heart and body all by yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read this and enjoyed this, Kamasahamnida! 
> 
> I might write more but idk.


End file.
